khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sloth
Overview Sloth was one of the Seven Deadly Sins created by Blackest Night. She was portrayed by Rem in the Brotherhood of Sin. Template Mortal Name: Elizabeth Dairou True Name: Sloth Physical Age: 29 True Age: Immortal. Sloth's soul has been alive since before Pandora opened her accursed box. Facial Appearance: Sloth Body Type: Sloth's physical vessel is a relatively short woman for her age, giving the appearance of a rather untimidating lass.Her long brown hair often hangs loosely around her face, only adding to the illusion of weakness and innocence. By no means morbidly obese, Sloth seems to hold just the right amount of volutpuous curves to appear beautiful, possibly even sophisticated. Sloth has been a fan of simple black dresses since they were first invented and as such, wears one as often as she can, regardless of the environment around her. Her pale skin often clashes beautifully with her dark dresses. Powers: Sloth is a weilder of extremely potent telekinetic and chlorokinetic abilities, otherwise known as the mental ability to control plantlife. She uses the latter ability to create powerful poisons, spur growth and evolution, and will plants to do her bidding. A fan of comfortable places to rest, Sloth has taken a liking to rising a thick vine from the ground for her to lay upon whilst her plants attack for her. Through her telekinesis, Sloth thoroughly enjoys increasing pressure around her opponents limbs, slowing them or stopping their movements entirely and inducing a state of temporary paralysis. She is capable of weilding seemingly harmless objects as deadly projectiles through her telekinesis, rarely using any herself, if at all. Sloth's voice is much like that of her fellow Sin, Lust. Rather, instead of inducing sexual desire, Sloth's voice has a sedating effect to it. Her voice was bitterly described by Lust, after she had feigned "exhaustion" to avoid one of his advances, as "a shot of horse tranquilizers and sodium pentathol spread out over each word." Though she is perfectly capable of restraining the sedative power of her sin, Sloth feels no need to do so and as such, the air around her is thick with it, infecting anyone who might stray too close to her. As with all Vices and Virtues, Sloth's physical strength and spiritual energy reserves are vast and well beyond that of most beings. Granted, she rarely, if ever, uses her physical strength at all. Sloth's mind, in a sharp contrast to her sin, is amazingly quick, allowing her to keep pace with her more aggressive attackers. Her soul, like that of all Vices and Virtues, is far too powerful to be affected by the occult ministrations of man. Personality: True to her sin, Sloth is the epitome of underacheiver. She can often be found laying underneath the bright sun or in any number of comfortable places she managed to stumble upon. Unusually cheerful for a Vice, Sloth has a pleasant, if somewhat aloof, demeanour.It could be said that she just doesn't truly care what is going on around her, the veracity of which would be less than surprising. Slow to anger and, in all actuality, slow to most emotions, Sloth is easily entertained and would be very approachable if her sin did not cause most people in the general vicinity of her to undergo and state of tranquilization. Biography: Milennia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good witha supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. She was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora's and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to do, quite literally, anything they desire. Sloth, as always, remained aloof and uncaring as Lust went about his task of searching for the boxes. She knew what dangers awaited her and her fellow Vices yet, as usual, she had other things on her mind. She would use her plant and mind powers only if absolutely necessary and even then, she blatantly refused to take any large part in the war between Lust and all others. Sloth preferred to sit in large fields of wheat and simply watch clouds go by, either unknowing or uncaring that those same fields would be burned to the ground if Lust got what he desired. When the Vices and Virtues created a temporary cease-fire in order to deal with Lust, even Sloth was surprised. She was wary about being around those saintly Virtues, much less even attempting to work alongside one them. When Wrath had vanished, Sloth was sent on a mission with Faith to recover the furious Vice. However, as Faith went on, Sloth decided she was far more comfortable in a hotel lobby twenty miles away from Venice, Lust and Wrath's hiding place. This would prove incredibly lucky for Sloth. When Lust located Diasthys' box, he sought out Faith, the one who had attempted to retreive both him and Wrath. He trapped Faith inside of Diasthys' box, soon followed by another hatred Virtue, the one of Hope. When Wrath confronted her former lover, Sloth stayed off to the side. Even the apathetic Vice feared Wrath's anger and for Lust's safety. Though hell bent on gaining omnipotence, Lust was still a fellow Vice. When Wrath had killed Lust's physical vessel, Sloth had hoped all would return to normal and she would be allowed to rest again. It would never be. Lust's actions had caused suspicion amongst the Vices and Virtues, causing trust to be shattered between allies. Sloth retreated out of the view of her former allies, staying in the comfoting shadow of obscurity. The occasional warrior of good, or whatever moral nonsense they believe in, would come to challenge her, or in their words "send her accursed soul back to the pit." They would be destroyed through whatever slow and langorous means Sloth deemed necessary. Sloth remains in waiting for tensions to ease between the Vices and will emerge when the time is right. Until then, she waits patiently as time passes idly by. Trivia Trivia: Blackest Night allowed Sloth to greatly resemble Amy Lee, frontwoman and singer of Evanescence, because he believed that while Amy Lee was not typically skinny, she still managed to remain beautiful and pleasantly seductive, as he imagined Sloth would be. Category:Character Category:Brotherhood of Sin